The tracing of the committers of sexual crimes and especially rape is often a difficult task as no hidden motive can often be identified that can be used for investigation. As a result the perpetrators of such offences can be emboldened and proceed with a whole campaign before being caught. Being caught early on in a campaign will serve the end of justice while it will also deter would be perpetrators from committing such acts.